Behind Closed Doors
by extra-victory
Summary: What could be going on in the staff room? Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy. Rated T for now


**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Dim morning rays streamed in through the window, rousing Emilia from her dozing stupor, as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand; focus gradually clearing, she sipped from a thermos, almost cheerily, and set to work, dragging a button-up over her head, nudging the staff-room door closed behind her.

She heard distant voices, stepping into the kitchen, and glanced briefly to her right, where Maou was busy yelling at the cashiers. He paused for a moment when she tottered in.

"Morning-" He greeted, flatly, irritated, and she sniffed.

Emi gave a hint of a nod as she passed him, mumbling something, and carried a tray off under her arm.

"How much time is it going to take, Rob?" Maou glanced back over at the cash registers, exhaling. "I have no patience today-"

"When do you _ever_ have _patience_ -" Emi snorted, interrupting him, from somewhere in the back, as she busied herself, and Maou paused, twitching.

"Right?!" Two of the cashiers said in unison.

"Did you say something, Emi-?" Maou ventured, innocently, glaring over at her, and she opened her mouth. "I thought I heard you ask to clean the bathroom-"

Emi screwed her mouth shut, and smiled brightly, shoving a coworker slightly from behind into Maou's path. "No, No sir. Nothing at all-"

"Good, Someone get the door open." The king of hell wandered away, gesturing at the locked double doors with one hand.

Emi and the two cashiers exchanged a brief, nervous look.

"The door." Maou cleared his throat, from the front desk.

"Y-Yes…" A younger girl shivered slightly, and stepped out into the dining area. She unlocked the doors, tentatively, and cracked them open. "Welcome…W-Welcome to Mgronalds-"

She started, only to be interrupted by a rush of footsteps stampeding in.

Maou ducked his head, slipping out of the kitchen area, but Emi confronted him, tapping her foot, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

She lifted a brow. "Hmmm?"

"Oh, Fine." He sighed. "I'll help too."

"You'd better-!" She snapped, indignant, turning her nose up, brushing past him.

A warm smile curved his lips, and he followed her, ruffling his hair.

 _(Ten minutes Later)_

"Someone bring a Big Mac-" Emi rushed through the kitchen, panicked. "Didn't anyone prepare this order-?!"

One of the cooks shifted uncomfortably, reaching across the grill to adjust a fryer knob. "I…I didn't see a Big Mac on the order screen-"

"I put the order in-!" Emi tilted her head, suspicious. "And where's Maou?"

The cook blinked. "Err, well…He probably went to take a break-"

"That…" Emi shrieked, furious, storming off into the staff room. "Maou!"

She flung the door open, huffing.

He peered over at her, comfortable, leaning back in an office chair. Maou watched her for a moment before turning away in the revolving chair.

"Maou!" She hissed, glaring up at a clock on the wall. Seconds ticked by, filling the silence with soft clicking.

"Yes?" He answered, giving her a small smile. She fumed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm out here handling all your responsibilities! I did your job all morning-"

"That was nice of you." He shrugged, and his eyes drifted shut, smiling kindly.

She tapped her foot for a moment, wide eyed, and grabbed him by the sleeve, tugging him out of the chair, yanking him up. "If you don't get out there and do your job…"

"I'm going, I'm going." He shook his head, eyes gradually rising from the wall to her face. He grinned. "I'm already on my way, see?"

She shoved him with both hands.

 _(Two hours later)_

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, lost in thought. He stared over at his girlfriend.

As she served a stout, middle aged woman, he spent a moment studying her face. Her eyes were brighter than usual, skin fair without blush and her lips a faint, natural pink, without the gloss or sheen of last night's make-up.

Emilia mouthed something to him, retreating back into the kitchen, but he didn't read her lips. A moment later, she returned with orange juice in both hands, exhaling, brow furrowed.

"Maou?" She called, watching his eyes shift towards her. "Is everything alright?"

 _Yes,_ he thought, but said nothing.

"He's probably mad that you aren't working fast enough-" A cashier offered, voice half-muffled by a muffin.

Emi flinched, looking over at him. "I'm the _only_ one working fast enough, alright-?"

"What? Where did you hear that?" Maou grinned, lifting a brow.

She raised the tap at a sink, and water came rushing down; lathering a sponge in soap, she began scrubbing her hands, glaring over at him, silently, before looking away and drying herself on an idle towel.

She muttered something, under her breath. Maou just shook his head, smirking.

He watched her bend over the front desk, handing a tray full of fast food to a younger customer, smiling brightly. The little boy giggled, delighted.

Emi leaned over from the side, peering up at Maou. She beamed at him, before standing straight, pleased with herself. He chuckled, seeing her so easily mollified by making some kid's day.

And her ass was incredible.

"Hey, Emi." He called out to her, a small smile crossing his face. Subtle heat filled his chest, drumming his fingers on the counter.

She faced him, lacing her fingers together in shimmering violet locks, adjusting her hair. She walked mindlessly toward him, to resume her work. "Yeah?"

"I need to see you in the back room."

Her eyes widened a fraction before whirling around, heart skipping a beat. She blinked curiously, with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "W-Why-?" She tilted her head, and he gave an offhand wave.

"Don't worry about it." He checked the watch on his wrist, sparing her a passing grin. "See me in five minutes."

She lowered her head, avoiding his eyes.

Emi flushed, trembling a little. "F…Fine." She flinched, sheepishly, looking away.

He waved, walking off, running a hand through his hair. Emi heaved a quiet sigh, and took a seat, resting her elbows against her knees.

Somehow, she had a pretty good idea of where this was headed…

 _(Five minutes later)_

Emilia stepped into the staffroom, nervously. She peered over at him; Maou trained his eyes on her, tilting his head. He grinned.

The soft, bustling noise of the workforce outside hummed in the silence. An angry customer argued, fervently, with a cashier somewhere in the background.

She glanced at her shoes, stretching her legs. Emi propped her arms up behind her head, mumbling something.

Maou laughed. "You already know, don't you."

She glanced up at him, and his eyes flashed to her face. She slouched her shoulders, and looked up at the ceiling, heart racing. "A-At work…?"

He was behind her in an instant, vanishing, and grabbed her arms, pressing her stomach and chest into the wall, driving his body against her back. She squeaked, bright red, stuttering nonsense, feeling his arousal on her ass.

"It's fine." He promised, grinning, glancing offhandedly to his right. "Nobody has any idea…"

 _(At that very moment, in the kitchen)_

"They're doing it, aren't they." A cook grumbled. He flipped two burgers over on the grill, where they sizzled, simmering smoke curling up into the restaurant, dissipating.

"They're definitely doing it." A cashier nodded.

"I think so too." Another cook sighed.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! I'll get this updated in the next few days if you're into it! I've got to update "Mirror" and a few other stories today too.**

 **Please, let me know what you think and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter :D**


End file.
